


Candid

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my previous fic, Picture Perfect: Honey proves some of the advice that she'd gotten about her relationship with Gogo to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

Dating changes everything. At least that’s what everyone had said when they found out that Honey and Gogo had started dating. But Honey didn’t believe them, and she was sure based on the eye rolls and deep sighs that Gogo didn’t either.

When they’d first announced their relationship, they were met with a chorus of ‘are you sure’s and ‘do you know each other that well’s. Honey knew that the others were concerned, not only for their group if she and Gogo were to break up, but also for the both of them. Or maybe it was just Honey, since Gogo didn’t seem to receive the same awkward talks.

She was tired of hearing about how surprising it was that they were together. How they seemed too different, or how Gogo would eventually break her heart. It hurt that they assumed that she would be too sensitive to handle a breakup, and Honey knew that it hurt Gogo that they assumed she would be the one doing the hurting.

It was hard not to get angry with her friends, and Hiro’s Aunt Cass, who had overheard the conversation and offered her advice in a kind tone. Logically, Honey knew that they had her and Gogo’s best interests at heart, and even though they didn’t disapprove of their relationship, it felt like they did. They didn’t act like that for long, however.

They were in Honey’s apartment, sitting together on her sofa. Gogo’s head was in Honey’s lap as she read one of her engineering magazines while Honey played on her cellphone. She couldn’t help but cast a few glances Gogo’s way, she couldn’t help it, Gogo was beautiful. Honey felt her cheeks turning slightly pink as she looked back at her phone.

“... What’re you looking at?” Gogo mumbled, not looking up from her magazine.

“You.” Honey smiled when Gogo blushed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gogo’s forehead.

“Ew, you’re gross.” Gogo rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. Honey smiled widely.

“I’m adorable and you know it.” Honey said, looking back at her phone.

“I guess.” Gogo shrugged, looking back at her magazine.

 

* * *

 

You learn a lot about a person when you date them. Honey thought that it wouldn’t apply much to her and Gogo, since they started out as friends. Luckily Honey was used to most of her hypotheses failing, it was hardly a disappointment anymore.

“My dad wants to meet you.” Gogo said one day when they were studying in Honey’s apartment.

Honey looked up from her flashcards. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Gogo shrugged, closing her textbook and setting it on Honey’s glass coffee table. “He wanted me to invite you to dinner so he can interrogate you. It’s this Saturday at seven, so try not to make any plans then.”

Honey smiled checked her phone calendar. It was only Monday, and she was thankful for the notice. She’d never met Gogo’s father, though Gogo had met Honey’s family. Mostly on accident, though. How was Honey supposed to know that her parents and four brothers would be taking a day trip to the city?

“I’m free that day.” Honey said after marking the date on her calendar. “It’ll be nice to meet your dad.”

“Yeah, he’s excited too.” Gogo took a sip of her soda.

Honey smiled and pressed a kiss to Gogo’s cheek. “Well then that means you’ve only told him great things about me.”

No one had ever met Gogo’s father, though according to Fred, and probably Wasabi, he had to be the ‘toughest guy in the universe’ to have raised Gogo. Though from the pictures that Honey had seen, he looked to be a normal man. He even wore a blazer, apparently.

Saturday came quickly, quicker than Honey had expected and she found herself growing more and more anxious as the day approached. Even with Gogo’s oh so soothing advice to ‘just be herself’ and ‘not puke up whatever she was fed.’ And though the advice could be catagorized as ‘good’ and ‘helpful,’ it wasn’t exactly what she was looking for...

Gogo’s father lived in an average sized house in one of the suburbs outside of San Fransokyo. It looked almost exactly like the ones beside it and the yard looked like it was watered and mowed every week. The hedges were tall enough to establish boundaries, and yet low enough to remain personal with the neighbors. Honey couldn’t believe that Gogo could have grown up in this area. Gogo always seemed like such a city kid.

“Here it is.” Gogo said as she and Honey hopped out of Wasabi’s car, which Honey had borrowed for the drive over.

“This is where you grew up?” Honey asked, looking at the house curiously.

“Yep.” Gogo nodded.

Honey followed Gogo to the front door and into the house. It was the most stereotypically upper-middle class home she’d ever set foot in, the walls were all off-white and adorned with pictures of Gogo, who was occasionally accompanied by her father or her grandmother. Honey paused to look at a smaller photo of a teenage Gogo wearing a medal while most of the other people around her were looking disappointed and sweaty.She knew that Gogo was incredibly athletic, but had never seen any of her medals, or awards that she’d been given.

“That was my first triathlon.” Gogo elaborated. “That bald guy behind me cried when he got second.” Gogo took her shoes off and gestured for Honey to do the same before cupping her hands around her mouth. “Dad, we’re here.” She called.

Gogo’s father stepped out from a room down the hall and Honey tried not to laugh. He and Gogo looked a lot alike, despite being different ages and genders, he even had the same resting face that made him look incredibly intimidating. This was all negated by the apron he wore that read ‘number 1 dad’ on it with a couple tiny handprints adorning it. He was short and had black hair that was slicked back off of his face, though some strands had fallen free and were plastered to his forehead.

“Hey, Dad.” Gogo said as her father took off his apron and walked toward Honey.

Honey shook hands with Gogo’s father and introduced herself, barely even noticing that he was almost as short as Gogo was. Okay, she did notice, she noticed very much. It was almost laughable how intimidated she was by this tiny man... Who could probably kill her with one look.

Like Gogo, her father didn’t speak much, so Honey had to fill most of the dinner conversation. It wasn’t all that hard, though. Gogo’s father had a talent for asking Honey about things that she was really interested about, and he seemed to genuinely listen. Gogo contributed to the contribution in her own way, usually by nodding along with Honey or offering a subject change whenever it was needed.

“Chemistry certainly sounds interesting.” Gogo’s father said after Honey had just gotten done explaining her last experiment. “It’s definitely easier to hear about than my daughter’s engineering.” He looked at Gogo with a small frown. “Not that I don’t love hearing about your school though.”

Gogo chuckled and Honey smiled at Gogo.

In the time that they’d been friends, Honey had always assumed that Gogo was the kind of punk-ish kid that parents hated. Everyone assumed that, really. But here she was, sitting with her father, who she had a great relationship with, enjoying a nice dinner and proving that her aloofness wasn’t an act, but probably hereditary.

 

* * *

 

Gogo was impatient. Or at least that’s what Honey had always believed. In reality, Gogo was restless. Her pacing and constant foot tapping wasn’t a sign of irritation, merely a need for her to remain in constant motion.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Gogo muttered as she threw her wrench at the wall.

Honey chuckled and watched as the wrench bounce off the wall and hit Gogo in the knee. “Be careful.” She called from her station.

“I always am.” Gogo muttered, picking up her wrench and tossing it into her toolbox.

They continued working for a while, Wasabi had started to tell the gripping tale of how he and his department were given a basket of mini muffins. Apparently it was one of the greatest days in the physics lab ever. Honey frowned at how happy Wasabi was about a basket of mini muffins, it was kind of sad.

“Your department is depressing.” Gogo said with a sigh.

“That depends on what kind of muffins they were.” Fred called from his chair. “Were they chocolate chip or blueberry?”

“Banana nut.” Wasabi replied.

Honey watched as Fred’s face fell.

“Do you wanna go out for ice cream, bro?” Fred offered. “It could cheer you up.”

Wasabi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine.”

“Sweet!” Fred jumped to his feet and grabbed Wasabi’s arm, pulling the taller man out of the lab.

“Did that actually just happen?” Gogo chuckled, leaning against her workbench.

“I don’t get how bad muffins warrant an ice cream break.” Honey replied.

“I do.” Gogo shrugged, walking over to Honey’s station.

Honey turned and watched as Gogo poked at a couple of her beakers, smiling a little when Gogo jumped back when a test tube started to bubble slightly. She cast Honey an apologetic half grin before sitting in Honey’s swivel chair and spinning a little. Honey smiled at Gogo before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“Don’t touch.” She said, her smile widening when Gogo crossed her arms defiantly.

“Fine.” Gogo rolled her eyes, her leg was shaking slightly as she spoke.

The corner of Honey’s mouth turned down. “Do you wanna take a walk?”

“Sure.”

Gogo’s idea of a walk usually turned into a small tour of a neighborhood, or three, so Honey was sure to grab a jacket. For her and for Gogo, who refused to wear anything other than her biking jacket, that did not keep her warm at all. It was annoying, but Honey had given up on trying to get her into a jacket around the same time she gave up on trying to comb Hiro’s hair.

They walked hand in hand down the street with Gogo walking slightly faster than Honey was. She chuckled as Gogo started balancing on the curb, effectively slowing herself down and allowing Honey to catch up. She pulled Gogo off the curb, making her stumble slightly.

“What was that for?” Gogo demanded, she wasn’t mad, Honey knew that.

“I wanted you to be close to me.” Honey smiled, bending down and kissing Gogo’s cheek.

“You’re weird.”

* * *

 

Love doesn’t make sense. Honey knew that love was a chemical reaction, she knew why and how it happened. When she first heard that phrase, rolled her eyes so hard, she wasn’t quite sure if eyes would ever recover.

She didn’t just have a drawer at Gogo’s place, she had almost half of Gogo’s closet and drawers. It was the same at Honey’s place as well. By the eight month mark of their relationship, Honey felt that Gogo’s apartment was her second home, and while Gogo never said it, Honey was sure that she felt the same way about her apartment.

“Do you have a morning class tomorrow?” Gogo asked when they were lying in Gogo’s bed.

“Nothing until one thirty.” Honey replied, turning to look at her girlfriend. “Why?”

Gogo shrugged. “Just wondering.”

Honey continued to look at Gogo. She was staring at the ceiling with a pensive look on her face, the light from the moon was shining on Gogo, making her look luminous. Her bangs were falling into her face, but she didn’t make an effort to push them away. Honey idly wished that she had her phone on her, so she could take a picture, but it was on the nightstand. That was too far. Much too far.

“You’re so pretty.” Honey mumbled, smiling when Gogo’s cheeks turned pink.

“Shut up.” Gogo muttered, turning a little to face Honey.

“Nope.” Honey leaned forward and kissed Gogo gently. “You’re pretty.”

“Stop it.” Gogo said, smiling a little.

Before Honey could continue, Gogo rolled on top of her and pinned her down. There was a small smirk on her face as she leant down and captured Honey’s lips. Honey chuckled into the kiss, of course this would be Gogo’s way of shutting her up. She felt Gogo’s hands let go of her wrists and cup each side of her face.

“What’re you laughing at?” Gogo demanded, pulling away and resting her her forehead against Honey’s.

“You.” Honey replied with a smile. She laughed a little when Gogo rolled off of her.

Honey’s heart didn’t speed up when she saw Gogo, not anymore. She felt content around her, like she could spend the rest of her life with Gogo. Like she could see everyone else in the world, super models, nobel prize winners, attractive and smart billionaires,and still choose Gogo. Honey couldn’t even list all the reasons why she’d choose Gogo, her intelligence, her sense of humor, her tenacity, there were so many more.

“Gogo.” Honey mumbled, getting Gogo’s attention.

“What’s up?” Gogo asked, looking over at Honey.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Honey said, watching as Gogo’s eyes widened slightly.

“You think?” Gogo chuckled. “Are you gonna conduct further research?”

“From what I can tell, my brain is marinating in oxytocin and serotonin every time I see you.” Honey replied.

“Well, I know that I love you back, so...”

 

 


End file.
